


give you a memory of red and white

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chocolate Box Treat, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Flowers, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Picnics, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: The final battle's coming, and Henry realizes Cynthia's not the only one who longs for lots of good memories before they part ways.





	give you a memory of red and white

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



After their last talk, Cynthia seemed to back off for a bit, and Henry realizes he _misses_ her clinging and begging to do everything together. Not that he minded that much to begin with, but her words had struck him right in the heart. _But I know that, in the end, your love is meant for the other me._

How can she say that, or even think it? To Henry, it doesn't matter what time either of them are from, this is his _daughter,_ his precious little girl. The other Henry already missed out on so much of her life, she's been through so much losing him and Sumia both, and she still smiles and laughs like nothing happened.

_Like father, like daughter._ The way Sumia looks at her and hugs her is close to the way she looked when he told her all about his own past, her eyes filled with tears that neither of them wanted to shed. _Silly Mother, you don't have to cry over me! I'm here now, and I'm gonna make sure that awful future doesn't happen!_ Cynthia had said.

Such a trooper.

The war's coming to an end, they're so close to finally being rid of Grima. Whether Cynthia goes back to her own time or sets off on her own in this time, he wants to give her as many memories as he can before they part ways. And Sumia had pointed out a cute little flower field on Mount Prism, just before those nasty Risen attacked them.

"Let's go there tomorrow," he tells her as they snuggle under the covers. "And hey, we can surprise her! I'll put a blindfold on her and tell her not to take it off till we're there!" Sumia smiles.

"I'll pack a picnic basket. There's still some of that pie I baked left over, and Gaius gave me some cookies after he accidentally made too much," she says. "And lots of fruit, Gaius and Severa found a couple of trees nearby...oh, and sandwiches! Mine aren't as good as Cordelia's, but..."

They plan for at least half an hour before they finally nod off, filled with joy and anticipation. Their little girl is going to love this surprise!

 

"Can I take off the blindfold now?" Cynthia asks.

"Not yet, love, just a few more steps," Sumia says. Cynthia's been wriggling like an impatient puppy since this morning, when they told her they had something planned. _But we're not telling! You gotta keep this on until we get there!_ Henry had said. They'd landed Flori just moments ago, and now they're approaching the field. It's even more colorful in the daylight.

"Okay, do it!" Henry says once they've stopped walking. Cynthia practically rips off the blindfold, eyes growing big as she takes in her surroundings, and she _squeals._

"I didn't even know this was _here!_ Mother, Father...thank you!"

Sumia puts the basket down just in time for Cynthia to fling her arms around both her and Henry, hugging them so tightly Henry can barely breathe, but this time he doesn't mind. She can break one of his ribs for all he cares, and it'll be worth it just for the look on her face.

Nothing breaks, though. Henry spreads out the blood-red blanket, and Sumia unpacks the food while Cynthia scurries about picking lots of flowers. Henry has a feeling they'll be _wearing_ those flowers by the end of the day, but he doesn't care. Let people laugh and stare! He'd never turn down anything his adorable daughter made him.

(And some of the flowers are such a nice shade of red, too.)

They spend the whole day there, Henry making sure to remember every moment. Cynthia's not the only one who wants to take away plenty of good memories.


End file.
